Many computer storage enclosures, such as a blade server, utilize multiple drives and removable components. A blade server and/or a computer server may include a housing for a number of drives, individual minimally-packaged computer motherboard blades, and/or other computer components. A drive and/or blade may include one or more processors, memory, storage, and/or network connections, but may share a common power supply and common air-cooling resource associated with a chassis of the server. A server may have certain components removed for space and power consideration while still being functional as a computer. A blade server may allow more processing power in less rack space, simplified cabling, and reduced power consumption. These computer components may be coupled with a motherboard by utilizing a computer bus for attaching peripheral devices to the computer motherboard.